


Creating the definition of heat

by adidasjungkook



Series: Even an endless maze is paradise with you [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Implied Polyamorous, M/M, Park Jimin has a lot of love to give, Wall Sex, mentions of nudes, safe sex, switching implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adidasjungkook/pseuds/adidasjungkook
Summary: He’s effortlessly beautiful and Jimin can’t pinpoint what makes him so enchanting. It’s a combination of the little things, like how he carries himself and the sound of his laugh, the way his cheeks bunch up when he smiles and the comforting brown of his eyes. He could write novels on how stunning Taemin is, fill pages upon pages about the sharp lines of his body and the softness of his face.or, the one where Taemin fucks Jimin into a bathroom at Music Bank.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Even an endless maze is paradise with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556776
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	Creating the definition of heat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this ](https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2017/10/jimin-taemin-1.jpg) and everything else that happened at Music Bank in 2017. Please share your thoughts in comments or come discuss Taemin and Jimin with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/adidasjungkook)

“Park Jimin.”

He turns around at the familiar voice, lips curling into a wide smile when he sees who’s standing before him. It’s Taemin, bright and sunny Taemin. His hair is silver now, a bold change from the last time he’d seen him but it suits him well.

He’s effortlessly beautiful and Jimin can’t pinpoint what makes him so enchanting. It’s a combination of the little things, like how he carries himself and the sound of his laugh, the way his cheeks bunch up when he smiles and the comforting brown of his eyes. He could write novels on how stunning Taemin is, fill pages upon pages about the sharp lines of his body and the softness of his face.

“Hyung!” Jimin exclaims, launching himself at him and wrapping his arms around Taemin’s neck.

Taemin catches him graciously, arms snaking around his waist and pulling him a little closer. Jimin presses his face in his neck, breathing him in. He automatically feels himself relax, the pressure of the last couple of days disappearing and making way for a sense of relief. He relishes in the way Taemin smells, the deep sensual scent of the Tom Ford lotion he loves to use. It’s specifically him, the soft floral notes paired with a strong musky sandalwood, Jimin could recognize it anywhere.

They don’t get to see each other often with their busy schedules and aside from their biweekly facetime calls, events like these are often their only way to catch up. When he pulls away from Taemin’s arms, Jimin leans against the metal structure of the stairs they’re standing under. It feels oddly intimate, the way Taemin follows his movement and leans a little closer. The energy between them is magnetic and Jimin almost forgets they’re backstage, surrounded by people.

“How are you?” Taemin asks, genuine as always. He grins and warmth spreads through Jimin’s body.

Their dynamic is different from what he’s used to. In other circumstances, Jimin is the one flirting until the other is speechless and flushed but around Taemin, he feels helpless. One look from him and Jimin is reduced to a useless flustered mess, like a shy teenager who’s unable to speak around his crush. It makes his brain a little hazy, the way his body reacts to Taemin, his temperature automatically hiking up and the _need_ that forms in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m good,” Jimin says, trying to keep his voice levelled. “Just a little nervous for the performance bit, as always. You?”

“Great. Excited to see you perform, as always,” Taemin winks and Jimin looks down, covering his mouth to muffle the giggle that escapes his lips.

He isn’t normally this candid around others but this is different. He doesn’t have any walls up when it comes to Taemin, it’s easy for Jimin to just be himself.

“I like your hair,” Taemin continues, reaching out to brush the back of his hand over Jimin’s cheekbone. “The pink matches the blush on your cheeks.”

His heart rate speeds up and it resonates in his ears, beating so hard Jimin thinks Taemin might be able to hear it. If they weren’t in public, he’d fist his hands around Taemin’s collar and kiss him. He’d make it dirty too, make up for all these months where they couldn’t see each other.

“Taemin…” Jimin exhales, looking up and locking eyes with him.

He doesn't need to say it, they both know what's implied here; I missed you, I want you.

He feels hot all over, the warmth spreading in his chest. They’re too close and Taemin’s playing with fire, touching him like this in front of everyone, but Jimin doesn’t want to pull away.

Instead, he finds himself moving just a little closer, leaning into the touch. It’s hot, the way they’re toying with the line and breaking the rules of what’s appropriate. It’s just enough to feel good but not enough that people will think anything of it. Balance.

“Wanna know what else I like?” he asks smugly, tucking a strand of hair behind Jimin’s ear.

Jimin nods a little too quickly, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

“That picture you sent me a few days ago,” Taemin’s getting bold now, fingers dipping down the side of Jimin’s neck and making him shudder. “I know we didn’t get a chance to facetime after you sent it but I very much enjoyed it.”

His eyes are a little darker now, his gaze focused on Jimin who smiles knowingly. He knows exactly what picture Taemin is talking about, the result of a long dinner, a few glasses of wine and a feeling of emptiness.

When he feels like this, Jimin usually climbs into someone’s bed at the dorm or takes a couple of artistic nudes and sends them to Taemin, who more than appreciates them. Sometimes he sends one back, other times he gets a call and Taemin’s breathing heavy on the other side of the line. Sometimes he sends a video back, a hand moving fast against a hard dick and Jimin’s name, repeatedly moaned like a prayer.

It’s effortless with Taemin. Being around him is easy because he understands, because they’re in this together. Taemin is a grounding presence in his life, there’s no judgement, nothing’s stressful or forced, it just flows like water. Taemin is a healing spring.

They’ve been friends for a long time and Jimin finds comfort in how similar he is to Taemin and in the advice he gets from him. He’s more experienced, understands things a little better than Jimin does and it’s nice to have someone guide him through this insane life that they live. It’s reassuring to have someone to talk to about these earth-shattering feelings that he doesn’t quite have a grasp on.

Jimin offers a little piece of his heart to everyone and often forgets himself in the process. It’s unsettling, the overwhelming amount of love he has to give and it consumes him in a way most wouldn’t understand. It tends to scare people as well, how fast it happens and the intensity of his feelings so Jimin tries to surround himself with friends who don’t ask for more. Friends who don’t care for labels and who indulge him, in everything he is. Whether it’s curled up in bed next to Jin, making out with Namjoon until dawn or whispering on the phone with Taemin while they’re on opposite sides of the world, Jimin is free to be whole.

He’s thankful for the protective circle he’s built over the years, a space where he can be honest and unafraid to show every part of his personality, even the ugly parts. A universe where he can exist, learn, grow and fall in love, freely.

Through these conversations and introspection, Jimin’s realized that love has layers. It’s not black nor white and it’s okay for him to revel in the warmth he feels when Taehyung smiles at him and the butterflies that bloom in his stomach when Yoongi kisses him. He doesn’t need to try to fit himself into a mold because there is no such thing as a mold. He can just _be_.

“Follow me,” Taemin says, walking off with a deciding pace.

He doesn’t hesitate, following closely behind Taemin. They don’t hold hands, they can’t, but Jimin wants to. He’s already pushing it by standing so close behind Taemin but he can’t bring himself to care.

Taemin looks around quickly, making sure there isn’t anyone looking, before he pulls Jimin into a single-use bathroom. As soon as they’re inside, Taemin pushes him against the door and locks it just as Jimin falls back with a _thud_ and a loud exhale. Fireworks explode in Jimin’s stomach when they finally kiss and he pulls Taemin closer with his hands in his hair, unashamed of the desperate way he’s kissing. He wants to feel every inch of his body, wants to be consumed whole by Taemin.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Taemin says between two kisses and Jimin nods, pressing himself against him.

“Want you…” Jimin breathes out, hands fumbling at Taemin’s zipper.

He barely gets his pants down, just enough so he can shove his hand in Taemin’s briefs and wrap his fingers around his cock. Taemin drops his head against Jimin to muffle a moan, grazing his teeth over the delicate skin. It’s just enough to hurt, but not enough to leave a mark. He knows Jimin has a tendency to let his shirt fall off his shoulder during shows and he doesn’t want to be the reason for a headline about bite marks. He likes pushing the limits of what they can and can’t do, but he’s not stupid.

“You want hyung to fuck you against this door? While people are walking by?” Taemin groans, lips right by Jimin’s ear. “You like that? The idea that anyone could hear you crying out hyung’s name?”

“Y-yes…” Jimin’s hand curls against Taemin’s bicep, holding on tightly. “Please…”

“Turn around baby.”

The pet name makes Jimin’s entire body flush and he turns to face the door. Taemin quickly pulls his pants and briefs down, groaning when he grabs a handful of Jimin’s ass.

“I’ll never get tired of your pretty ass Jimin-ah…”

“You can start with two…” Jimin says, arching his back to accentuate the curve of his back and setting both of his palms against the door to steady himself. “I prepped myself before coming here.”

“Oh,” Taemin spanks him and the sound echoes in the small bathroom. “Dirty. You came here with a plan in mind.”

“Was hoping…” Jimin smiles, cheek squished against the door.

Taemin takes a small packet of lube out of his pocket and rips it open with his teeth. He squeezes half of it on his fingers and warms it up a little before pushing two fingers between Jimin’s ass cheeks. Jimin’s head falls back and he moans loudly, a little too loudly considering where they are.

“Don’t wreck your voice dear,” Taemin laughs, leaning in press a kiss to his throat. “You still have to sing later.”

“M’ trying…” Jimin mumbles, pushing himself back on Taemin’s fingers.

He crooks his fingers up just slightly, grazing the spot inside Jimin as he stretches him. He watches the way Jimin’s lips fall open, soft frustrated huffs coming out every time Taemin gets close but not quite enough. It doesn’t take long before Taemin’s able to add a third and Jimin has to stop himself from crying out.

“Please… Hyung… need you…” He begs, trying to angle his hips to get more relief.

“Okay, okay. I got you Mini,” Taemin captures his lips in a kiss, swallowing the whine that spills out of Jimin’s mouth when he pulls his fingers out.

He doesn’t waste any time, quickly rolling on a condom and pouring the remainder of the lube packet on his dick. Jimin squirms impatiently under him as he strokes himself, making sure he’s slick. He whispers soft demands, _please fuck me, please i need you,_ and Taemin doesn’t give him time to be embarrassed about how needy he is because he aligns himself at Jimin’s entrance and slides in slowly. Taemin kisses the nape of his neck gently, a hand under his shirt and the other on his hip while he waits for Jimin to adjust.

“Move…” Jimin moans once he’s ready, setting his hand over Taemin’s on his hip.

It starts off slowly, Taemin pressing soft delicate kisses on his skin and deliberately using his knowledge of Jimin’s body to rile him up. Fingers grazing over his nipple and tongue licking up his neck, Jimin loses himself to the heavenly sensations. Taemin’s in control of everything here, has Jimin at his mercy but he wants more, wants to feel him harder, faster, deeper.

“Hyuuuuung…” He whines, trying to push himself back against Taemin, who’s holding him in place with a steady hand. “I thought you said we didn’t have a lot of time.”

“Excuse you,” Taemin responds, thrusting up a little harder and making Jimin cry out in pleasure.

He’s pretty certain anyone who walks by will be able to hear them but he doesn’t care, he’s too far gone to care. All he wants now is for Taemin to keep going, to fuck him against this door until he forgets his own name. He shifts his hips just slightly allowing Taemin to slide in deeper and reach that sweet spot inside him.

“Ah, yes, right-right there…”

Jimin tilts his head back and Taemin kisses him. The angle is weird which makes for a very messy kiss, spit drooling down their chins but it’s probably one of the hottest things they’ve ever done. It’s hotter than the time Jimin had fucked him in the practice room last year, when preparing for the KBS song special.

“You’re making hyung feel so good Jimin-ah…” Taemin mumbles against his lips.

Jimin clenches around him, a high-pitched moan escaping his lips. The familiar heat builds up in his stomach and his toes curl against the sole of his boots. Jimin’s always had a thing for praise and nothing gets him off like being told how good he’s doing.

Taemin wraps his hand around Jimin’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Jimin can tell he’s getting close by the urgency of his hips and the quiet moans that he exhales with every snap of his hips.

“Be careful not to get come on your pants okay?” Taemin grunts, speeding up the movement of his hand.

Jimin nods and it only takes a few seconds before he comes hard, in thick ropes against the door. His body jerks in Taemin’s arm but he doesn’t slow down, chasing after his own release and kissing Jimin desperately. The youngest whimpers into the kiss, oversensitive and legs shaky. It feels incredible, the way he’s being pushed just a little farther, brain going hazy. It doesn’t last long though, Taemin’s hips stuttering as spills into the condom, cock pulsing inside Jimin who moans, soft dick twitching in arousal.

Jimin leans back against Taemin as he rides out his orgasm, holding onto his arms tightly for support. He feels a little like his legs are going to give out at any moment, surprised that he’s still able to stand.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Taemin laughs and nestles his face in Jimin’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty skin. “Come back to my room tonight? After the show?”

“Okay," Jimin answers with a smile.

Once they’ve cleaned up the mess on the door and masterfully hidden the condom under a pile of brown paper in the garbage, Jimin heads back to his dressing room, glowing and a little sweaty. Everyone stares knowingly but nobody comments as he lies down with his head in Jungkook’s lap.

“You’re in a good mood,” Jungkook says, carding his fingers through Jimin’s unkempt and damp hair.

Jimin just nods, unable to stop smiling. Today’s a good day.


End file.
